From an implement that is provided with a cutting edge, an edge, a tine, tooth or the like arranged to work against and move an unconsolidated mass, for example earth, gravel, shingle and so on, it is known to use replaceable wearing parts to increase the durability of the portion/portions that is/are subjected to heavy wear. The applicant's own patent publication EP 1259105 discloses such a wearing part for mounting on a leading edge of an implement, a holder being arranged on the implement and forming at least a portion of the leading edge, and the wearing part being provided with cooperating guide elements forming a slidable fit of the socket-and-projection type for quick replacement of the wearing part without the use of fasteners or means other than a striking tool. EP 1259105 is included in its entirety in this description by reference.
The applicant's own NO 20093547 (corresponding to WO 2011/074983) discloses a corresponding system, but in which the wearing part is additionally formed with an elevation to direct the flow of earth away from an associated wearing-part holder. NO 20093547 is included in its entirety in this description by reference.